


Guesstures

by JustAnotherShadow503



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Adam, Crying, Divorce, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, One Shot, Smut, Subspace, Tears, Top Blake, Top!Blake, bottom!Adam, mild depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherShadow503/pseuds/JustAnotherShadow503
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's not oblivious. He's not. He just doesn't always pick up on things that should be obvious.</p><p>Or, the one where Adam's a bit clueless about certain things and Blake is better at Guesstures than Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guesstures

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is an idea that has been swimming around in my head for a while now. I actually started this fic before Season 4, and only recently finished it because sex scenes are a bit difficult for me to write. I'm able to write them, but I sort of lose interest at that point or something like that. I dunno.
> 
> But yeah, Adam's a bit angsty in this and it starts off in Adam's POV, but somehow shifts to Blake's, and I have no idea how that happened, but I'm happy with the result. I'm usually good at staying in one character's POV, but Blake is a force to be reckoned with. I actually haven't really written from a dominant party's perspective before, so this is my first attempt at it. Let me know in the comments below what you think, yeah? Oh, and just a note, this is also my first time writing subspace, and I have no experience with it, so if I completely fucked it up, I apologize.
> 
> This is un-betaed and also my first Shevine fic, so any mistakes you see are my own. I'm absolutely in love with this pairing and think that Adam and Blake make one of the cutest couples I have ever seen. I'm in the process of writing another one, but I have no idea how long that will take. That one will definitely stay in Adam's POV, though. I'm halfway through with it. Also, I have a bit of a thing for angst, which you all will come to see if you keep up with my postings.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think in the comments below, please!

To say that Adam is oblivious would be a lie, but he can't say he's the most observant person either. He's most in tune with Blake, but he still doesn't pick up on a lot of things that should be obvious with the giant man. Like, say, when they first met: he didn't realize that Blake was with Miranda. It had been a bit of a slap in the face to the younger man, (as he thought they'd been getting along well enough to consider asking the Country artist out to dinner) but he hadn't let it show. He'd even accepted his wedding invitation with a grin that he'd practiced in the mirror until it looked genuine. Despite the bear of a man getting married, he and Adam are still great friends, playing up their 'bromance' to the fullest - for the fans of course.

Adam sighs as he stares at himself in the mirror, wearing nothing but a pair of silken grey boxers he'd gotten from the Ellen show. Speaking of the Ellen show, when he'd gone on with Blake and Christina after season 2 of The Voice and played Guesstures, his obliviousness was almost painfully obvious. When Blake was the one who was guessing what the word was based on Adams gestures, he'd gotten every single one, however when it was Adam's turn to guess, he'd missed two of them and didn't even get to the last one. Adam still feels stupid thinking back on how he couldn't guess banjo. It's become rather glaringly obvious that Blake understands the rock-star more than said rock-star understands Blake.

Adam is snapped from his thoughts by the sound of a doorbell going off. A glance to his watch tells him that it's 11 a.m., but nothing else. Gulping down the rest of the drink he'd set down on the counter top, Adam resolves to go answer the door. And so, after pulling on the closest pair of pants he can find, - which happens to be a pair of grey skinnies that hug his ass, rather nicely in his opinion - Adam strides to the front door and opens it, leaning lazily on the thickness of it as he blinks up at the tall, well-dressed man standing on his front doorstep holding up a bag of takeout in one hand and a bottle of tequila in the other with a grin on his face.

"Blake!" Adam grins back, tackling the man in a hug which makes Blake nearly lose his balance.

"Woah, partner! Take it easy!" the Country singer laughs, taking a nice long look at the shorter man's well-framed ass over his shoulder discreetly.

Adam pulls back, his grin having dimmed to an elated, if confused, smile.

"What are you doing here, man? I wasn't expecting to see you!"

Blake's own grin morphs into an amused smirk.

"Well, the next season of The Voice starts tomorrow, so I figured we should celebrate. And knowin' your rock-star self, I knew the best way to celebrate was a night in with cheap Chinese and some alcohol," Blake explains. After a few moments of silence, he raises an eyebrow and adds, "Well? Ya gonna let me in?"

Adam blinks out of his thoughts and looks up at Blake with a strange look in his eyes that disappears before Blake can decipher it, slapping on the practiced grin Blake can now recognize as he throws open the door and turns around, walking away without a glance back, expecting the older man to follow. Blake does, but only after giving the naturally teasing sway of his ass an appraising look. Chuckling, the giant closes the door behind himself, belatedly realizing the tequila is missing as he hears Adam shuffling around in the kitchen and the tell-tale sign of glass tinkling. Blake wonders idly when exactly that happened as he drops the paper bag on the coffee table and makes himself right at home, sprawling out on the long sofa in the living room and kicking off his boots. Only one of his legs makes it fully onto the sofa as he waits for the smaller man.

Adam soon returns with the bottle of tequila, two shot glasses, and a grin. Blake just knows Adam's about to crack a joke. And, sure enough, the next words out of the man's mouth are: "It's five o'clock somewhere, right?"

Blake snorts out a laugh and replies, "Whatever helps ya sleep at night, buddy."

Adam just continues wearing that shit-eating grin as he sets the items in his hands on the low coffee table directly in front of the couch the sasquatch is occupying. Blake is in the middle of contemplating on if he wants to sit up to let his host sit down when his breath is wrenched from his lungs.

After a few coughs and deep breaths, Blake wheezes out, "Jesus Christ, Adam! Ya coulda just asked, ya know!"

The younger man just keeps on smiling down at Blake from his perch atop the man's firm abdomen, his grin having calmed to a mischievous, yet affectionate smile. Adam shifts, rubbing his ass against his Blake-seat slightly as he does, and manages to lay down on the man, nuzzling his face into the silky texture of Blake's vest.

"You're so comfortable, Big Country!" Adam purrs before looking up at his fellow coach, his chin resting lightly against the broad chest and his eyes half-lidded.

Blake, who had frozen momentarily at the sexy look, blinks and then his chest rumbles with his hearty laughter, shaking the man atop him lightly.

"Tell me the truth: did you sneak a shot in the kitchen or did you start before I even got here?"

"Both," Adam answers with a slight giggle. "What gave me away?"

"Well, for one thing, I know that you're an affectionate drunk, and for another, I smelt the alcohol on your breath," Blake returns with one of his trademark grins as his arms wrap around Adam's slim waist loosely.

Then, Blake's eyes go serious as he stares hard at the man looking up at him, the smaller's own smile slowly slipping off his face to be replaced with unease.

"...What?" Adam asks shifting slightly so he is more on his side between the Country artist and the sofa than said artist's chest.

"Is anything goin' on? I know you, Adam, and despite how much we joke around about bein' drunk off our asses most of the time, I know there has to be a reason for you to start drinkin' by yourself before 11 in the mornin'."

Adam's eyes drift from Blake's as his unease grows and forms a hard knot in his stomach. He swallows thickly and wets his lips before he answers, "No, nothing's going on-"

"Bullshit, Adam! Don't lie to me!" Blake cuts him off and grabs Adam's face to force him to look at Blake before continuing in a much softer voice. "What's goin' on, Adam? Please, I'm just tryin' to help ya the best that I can, but I can't do that unless you talk to me."

Despite Blake's gentle words, Adam still feels the tears well up in his eyes and a single teardrop burn its way down his cheek like acid. He wants to turn away, doesn't want Blake to see him so weak, but the other man's hold on him is firm. Adam's only choice, then, is to close his eyes, mortified, unaware of the way his parted lips tremble.

"Adam," Blake whispers, alarmed at seeing the arguably best friend of his entire life cry for the first time in something not even remotely humorous. "What's wrong? What's got you so upset?"

Adam's eyes slowly flutter open and he looks up at Blake through tear-soaked eyelashes, eyes bloodshot and rimmed in red as he feels a calloused thumb scrape across the smooth skin of his left cheek bone to wipe his tear track away. The warm gesture takes Adam's breath away, and the way Adam's looking at him takes Blake's.

"Blake, I just-" Adam breaks off and shakes his head. "I'm just having relationship issues. No need to worry."

That gives Blake pause. As far as he knows, the slender man isn't seeing anybody.

"Relationship? You're datin' someone?"

Adam bites his lower lip then shakes his head.

"I-No. It's just.... It's complicated..." Adam trails off.

"I've got nothin' but time. You know I'm always here to listen. I may not be able to help, but I can at least give you some perspective," Blake prods gently.

Adam sits up slightly, reaching across Blake's body for the tequila and a shot glass, but is unable to reach it. Blake, seeing what the man wants, quickly pours two shots, handing one to his companion and downing the other himself. After he swallows the alcohol, Adam takes a deep, steadying breath, feeling the hard knot in his stomach begin to warm from the alcohol and loosen. He begins.

"I kind of really like this guy, but he doesn't know it." The fact that Adam likes men as well as women isn't a secret. Adam told him within a week of their meeting, rather bluntly, but that's a story for another time. Adam continues. "In fact, he's already in a relationship. We're always flirting, 'cause it's in our nature to flirt, but it just comes off as joking around. It's started to hurt to hear those comments, see those smiles, and know they don't mean anything. I just try to ignore it because even though I have these feelings, we have a great friendship and I don't want to lose that. I don't think I can take losing that. I'm also not a home-wrecker. He's happy with the woman he's with, and while it still hurts to know he doesn't and won't ever feel the same for me, I'm just glad for that. Better I be miserable than him, you know?"

The smile Adam sends Blake after he finishes speaking is so heartbreaking, so full of raw emotion, that Blake's arm tightens around Adam's waist instinctively, drawing him closer. Blake also realizes in that moment that the expression on Adam's face earlier, the one he saw briefly at the door, was similar. It was one of bitterness, sadness, helplessness, and a feeling of being lost. Blake doesn't like it, not one bit.

"Adam," Blake breathes. He's floored. He feels that way? It seems unreal. "I am so sorry."

Adam shakes his head with that same sad smile on his face, though it's beginning to waver. "You've nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault he doesn't like me."

"Yes, I do, damn it. I love you, Adam. I never knew you were feelin' like this. If I'd known, I'd've made a move sooner."

Adam blinks once, twice, three times, and then, "What?"

Blake chuckles and eases his left arm out from between Adam and the sofa, holding up the appendage with the back of his hand facing Adam. Adam looks at the hand and sees nothing unusual, just a band of lighter skin around-

"You and Miranda got divorced?" Adam blurts out, making the logical leap from the evidence of Blake's naked ring finger. His eyes are wide as he sits up, having to sort-of straddle Blake to do so.

"Yup. You know how I am with her. No secrets. I told her when I figured out how I felt about you and she slowly came to terms with it when I explained to her that it wasn't anything she did or even about her that I fell for you, I still loved her, and that I wouldn't do anything about it while I was with her. By the end of the month, we decided to divorce and did it on the down-low. There was no need for speculations and such. Miranda still loves you, too. And so, here I am." Blake finishes, sitting up so he can pull Adam into his lap as he shifts both feet to the floor.

"Blake, I-" Adam cuts himself off with a half-strangled sound catching in his throat and then presses his lips to Blake's in a desperate kiss, his arms wrapping around the larger man's neck.

Blake returns the kiss without missing a beat, taking it one step further and slipping his tongue past the rock-star's lips and into his mouth. Blake instigates a battle for dominance that Adam fights hard for, but eventually backs down from. Blake then slows the kiss to an almost lazy pace as he maps out Adam's mouth. Said man moans softly when Blake's tongue brushes the roof of his mouth.

Finally, Blake pulls away to let the younger man breathe as Blake kisses his way down Adam's face to his neck where the Country artist licks and nibbles the delicate skin there, delighting in the sound of Adam's moans in between his gasps for air.

Adam's eyes are wide as he stares at the ceiling, his hands coming up to card through Blake's hair. Holy shit! Adam is in complete shock that this is even happening to him, though it's slipping away with every kiss, lick, and nip Blake delivers to his sensitive neck. A shiver runs down his spine as he feels hot fingers tracing the waistband of his jeans teasingly, the promise they hold making him tremble in anticipation.

"Oh god!" Adam cries out as Blake attaches his mouth to his right nipple and gently sucks, arching his back to get closer.

Adam can feel Blake's grin against his chest as his right hand comes up to tweak Adam's neglected nipple and his left slips a little under the back of the waistband of the rock-star's tight jeans. Blake switches sides, the cool air hitting his wet nipple and making Adam hiss in pleasure.

Adam doesn't know how long Blake tortures him with this slow pleasure, but he does know that he's out of his mind with lust and desire when the giant man finally stops, his overly-sensitized nipples tingling.

As Blake sits back and examines his handiwork, he smirks. Adam's nipples are swollen, rosy red in color and slightly shiny with saliva. There are love bites on sharp collarbones and all up and down Adam's slender neck, already purpling. When Blake's eyes meet Adam's, he has to hold back his own shiver. The rock-star's eyes are half-lidded and smoldering with deep desire, almost glassy in appearance, which reveals the lithe man's mental state is shattered, Blake smugly realizes. His hair is disheveled and his lips are the same shade as his nipples from his own teeth abusing them, and just as shiny.

Blake groans when Adam grinds his ass against his lap, causing oh-so-sweet friction on his clothed erection. Adam moans in return at feeling it, but is unable to resist teasing him.

"You're already this hard, Shelton? You must want me pretty badly," Adam smirks, and to his credit, his voice is only the slightest bit breathy.

"God, Adam. If you only knew...," Blake murmurs, his tone almost reverent as he stares up at the lithe man in his lap with intense, passionate eyes.

Adam's breath catches in his throat before that same strangled noise from earlier, which the giant man is beginning to associate with a wounded animal, spills past his lips and Blake is caught in another searing, bone-meltingly hot kiss. Nimble fingers stumble as they hurriedly try to rid the larger man of his clothing, making a noise frustration and tearing himself from Blake's lips when he is unable to figure it out. Blake laughs outright at the look of pure disdain on Adam's face, momentarily overriding his lust.

"How 'bout we move this somewhere more comfortable?" Blake suggests with a grin.

Adam's glare he'd directed at the other man dissipates as he hurriedly nods, moving to stand from Blake's lap and is surprised when hands come up and grasp his ass, lifting him unexpectedly. Adam scrambles to wrap his arms and legs around Blake, groaning when the movement makes their hardened members rub against each other.

"Fuck you, you giant jackass!" Adam grumbles, hiding his smile in Blake's neck as he stands and carries Adam to his bedroom.

Blake laughs again, squeezing Adam's ass before tossing him none-too-gently onto his bed, watching in amusement as Adam yelps and bounces before crossing his arms and glaring up at Blake, clearly trying to look threatening and only managing 'adorable' in Blake's mind. The glare soon dissipates and Adam gains a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that suddenly sets Blake on edge as much as it arouses him further.

Blake watches as Adam's hands dance along his own body, light and teasing touches that only serve to frustrate both of the occupants of the room. Adam plays with his still-erect nipples for a bit, biting his lower lip in pleasure, before moving lower, sliding his hand, palm-down and fingers spread apart, firmly down the front of his tight jeans. The friction makes Adam's hips buck up into his own hand, and the younger man is unable to stop the moan that oozes past his lips like thick, sweet honey.

Adam only gets so far as unbuttoning his jeans before his wrists are seized tightly into one large hand and wrenched above his head. Eyelids flutter open to see Blake above him with an expression that causes the rock-star's breath to catch in his throat. There's so much raw, primal desire in that face, so much desperation. Blake looks positively WILD: his hair askew from him running his hands through it, his breathing heavy and labored, his eyes wide as if to better take in every detail. It's quite possibly the most erotic sight Adam has ever beheld. And it's all because of him.

"God damn it, Adam! You can't do shit like that! Do you even know-God, Adam..." 

Blake doesn't finish his thought, so Adam really doesn't know, but he doesn't really care when Blake captures his lips in a fevered kiss that is all tongues and teeth. Adam tries to reach up to run his hands through the Country man's hair, unbutton his shirt, something, but is unable to. Blake is still pinning the lithe man's wrists to the bed with one hand, and no matter how hard Adam struggles, he can't move them at all, a thought that goes straight to his cock.

"You're such a fucking caveman, you know that?" Adam groans, squirming a little under the larger man. Blake retaliates by smirking and pressing his body hard to the one beneath him.

"Yeah, I know. Now, how 'bout we getcha outta them things you call jeans?" Blake raises an eyebrow in question.

Adam swallows hard and nods, body going pliant. Blake stares into Adam's eyes as the Entertainer of the Year squeezes his captive's wrists in warning, the silent command 'STAY' obvious. Blake releases Adam's wrists and begins unzipping Adam's fly. The moment Blake looks away from Adam, there are hands tangling in his curly hair and tugging lightly on either side of his head.

Blake doesn't even pause in his movements, but he does pin Adam down with a stare that says he won't be going unpunished and that the larger man WILL enjoy it, very much so. Adam shivers, his hips bucking up and an unconscious moan bubbling up from his throat. Blake restrains Adam's hips by laying his arm longways across them forcefully as he divests the man of his menace he calls jeans. Blake pauses when he sees Adam's boxers and laughs. Adam looks up at the man hesitantly, unsure of why he's laughing. Seeing this, Blake grins at him.

"Don't worry. I'll explain later, after I've fucked you," Blake says cheekily, causing Adam to shiver once again, but he still looks hesitant, so Blake adds, "It's nothing bad," and yanks the last bit of clothing off of the smaller man, throwing them in the same direction as his jeans.

Adam's skin feels like it's on fire, tingling, every nerve ending alive. Adam feels his erection throb at realizing that Blake has yet to undress at all, and throws him a pointed look, though there's no malice behind it.

"Well? Are you gonna undress, cowboy?" Adam asks haughtily, managing to look dignified even when naked.

Blake laughs again and pats Adam's cheek like he's a child.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it, darlin'. All in good time." And Blake sucks down Adam's erection whole.

The rock-star gasps at the sudden heat and suction around his cock, his hips trying to buck up further into the Country man's mouth, but his arm is effectively made of steel, as far as Adam is concerned. It's not the best blow job Adam's ever had in his life, Blake being obviously inexperienced, but Adam doesn't care; he doesn't CARE. It's amazing in its own right, and if Adam had the capability of thinking past the pleasure, he has the sneaking suspicion that it has entirely to do with the man doing it himself, who's bringing him to the edge almost embarrassingly quick. There are noises, needy, wanton noises, that are filling the air, and it takes Adam a moment to realize that they are coming from his own throat, surprising him. He's never been really vocal in bed before, but Adam can't seem to stop the sounds spilling from his own mouth like water.

"Blake, Blake, Blake," Adam babbles, his mind nearly completely gone, but he needs to warn him. "I'm gonna-"

Adam can't finish his sentence, but Blake gets the idea. Adam sighs in disappointment when the man pulls away, his eyes hazy for a moment before they sharpen, focusing on the fucked out expression on Adam's face.

"You got any lube?" Blake asks nonchalantly, but Adam can see that Blake is just as aroused as he is by the dark, sexy look in his eyes.

"Bedside table, first drawer," Adam answers in a rush, his erection twitching at the thought of Blake stretching him, fucking him.

Blake reaches over the bed to pull the drawer open and after a moment of digging pulls out the half-used bottle of lube. Adam watches as Blake's blue eyes darken at its obvious use, and can nearly see the thoughts going through his head about how Adam used it. The lithe man shivers, remembering the many nights he had his own fingers up his ass, imagining them as Blake's.

The snap of the lid cracking open pulls Adam back to the present as Blake expertly coats his fingers before closing it and tossing the bottle carelessly beside Adam on the bed. The larger man rubs his fingers together, warming the sticky substance, and Adam spreads his legs helpfully, not missing the heated look Blake shoots him at the motion that exposes his hole to the man.

Blake's attention shifts from Adam's face to the smooth, wrinkled pink bud he's going to be buried hilt deep in soon and feels his cock pulse in his jeans, wanting out of the restraining fabric. With patience he wasn't aware he had, Blake ignores it, moving back a few inches as he guides his middle finger to rest lightly against Adam's opening, feeling it tighten against the calloused tip. It's a curious feeling, one he's unused to. It only excites him more, especially when Adam gets impatient and tries to push back on Blake's finger.

Blake laughs and gives Adam what he wants, applying slow pressure on the opening until it gives and lets him slide inside. Blake is surprised at how hot and soft and smooth Adam is on the inside and spends several minutes just rubbing the walls clenching tightly around him. Blake explores at a lazy pace, something Adam is starting to realize, with equal parts dread and arousal, may be a recurring thing in their sex life. By the time Blake works in a second finger, Adam is pushing back against the appendages, annoyed. When Blake lets a third finger slither in, Adam is babbling and desperate. After Blake slips a fourth finger inside, just to see if he can, Adam is soft and pliant under his ministrations, his expression one of hazy contentment, arousal, and something Blake can't quite identify. It's almost like Adam has slipped into a space where he would be willing to do anything Blake asked, without question. Like he'd be perfectly content to not cum, even though Blake can tell the darkly flushed organ is laying heavy and extremely hard against Adam's soft belly, dripping pre-cum steadily. It must be painful, Blake thinks. And yet Adam seems totally fine, his face slack, eyes glazed over, and dopey smile slowly curling his lips. Blake's cock gives a painful throb in his jeans.

After another few minutes of just stretching Adam as much as he can, (because despite how much Blake tries to convince himself that it's punishment for Adam disobeying him earlier, he doesn't want to hurt the younger man) Blake removes his fingers, Adam hardly reacting. Blake frowns. Despite how hot it is to see Adam in this state, this deep contentment, it unsettles the larger man. The Adam he knows is snarky, always arguing with the Country artist, if only for the sake of arguing. Blake wants that Adam back, because despite what this new side of Adam is doing for his libido, it almost scares him.

"Adam," Blake says, his voice deep and raspy with arousal that is slowly wilting, desperation coloring his tone.

Adam blinks lazily, that damnable smile still stretching his lips, but otherwise doesn't react.

"Adam," Blake says again, feeling the desperation beginning to morph into downright panic, this pliant and content version of the man terrifying him, confusing him.

Adam doesn't react, just smiling up at the man over top of him. Blake feels his heart drop into his stomach. Adam doesn't seem to realize what Blake is saying, and that isn't right. It isn't.

"Damnit, Adam! What in the hell's wrong with you?" Blake nearly shouts.

Finally, Blake gets a reaction. Adam blinks rapidly, his eyes clearing and his eyebrows scrunching up in obvious confusion. If Blake wasn't consumed with relief and still a bit of fear, he would find the expression adorable, endearing, but that's not the case.

"What?" Adam asks, his voice rough from disuse, his confusion obvious in his tone.

"Thank God!" Blake says in a quiet rush, gathering up the smaller man into a bone-shatteringly tight hug.

"What? What's going on?" Adam asks, clearly not understanding what's got his love so distraught.

Blake pulls away, studying Adam. When he speaks, it's slow, careful.

"You don't remember?" Blake asks.

Adam shakes his head, tilting it up at the man.

"No; what happened?"

"You scared the livin' daylights outta me, Adam! You weren't reactin' to anythin' I was doin'. You seemed perfectly content with whatever I did. Man, you di'n' look all there," Blake exclaims, his accent becoming more pronounced the more hysterical he gets, alerting Adam to how seriously scared Blake was.

Adam is silent for a few moments, just staring past Blake, as he pieces together what happened. When he turns his eyes to meet Blake's, his expression is one of amazement, of awe.

"I'd heard about it, but it's never happened to me before. It's called a subspace. It's like this place where everything is muted, but more pronounced at the same time. I've never experienced it before, but Blake, it's something that people who take the submissive role in sex fall into when the feelings get overwhelming. It's hard to explain. I haven't had the chance to really explore D/S, but I do know that it is centered around the submissive's complete and total trust with the person topping." Adam looks at Blake, hoping he understands what he's trying to sat without actually having to say it.

Blake is quiet as he takes in the information Adam has provided him with. For a few moments, Blake can only feel immense relief. Then Adam's last words register. Oh. OH.

Blake pulls the younger man into another embrace as he brings their lips together hard. His heart is pounding fast in his chest, lifting as he realizes the implications of Adam's words. He trusts Blake. 'Completely and totally', he said. For some reason, Blake feels his arousal return tenfold, and when he pulls away from the kiss, his face is split with a huge grin.

"So, why are you still wearing clothes?" Adam asks, cutting a sharp look of disdain at the offending articles.

Blake laughs, the booming sound echoing in the room, as he divests himself of his clothing, unbuttoning the vest and white button-up and throwing them behind him carelessly after he removes them. He then stands, slipping his fingers through the belt loops of his jeans, and pulls them down, not even bothering with the button and zipper since the jeans are so loose. After dropping his equally loose boxers, Blake turns his attention to Adam and finds the lithe man is watching him, his eyes half-lidded with desire as he rests up on his elbows. His eyes travel Blake's exposed body, taking in the tanned skin and the firm muscles underneath, before settling between Blake's legs.

"Jesus, Blake! You're gonna kill me with that thing!" Adam says in a rushed whisper, but Blake can see the way his heavy cock twitches sharply in response against his stomach.

Blake chuckles as he climbs into the bed between Adam's legs and grabs the lube, re-slicking his fingers. Blake slides two in at the same time, Adam's breath leaving him in a whoosh as his elbows collapse under him when Blake twists them inside, calloused fingertips catching on a hard bump inside of Adam. A third finger slips in easily enough, and despite how much Blake enjoys fingering the man under him, he's still shaken from the effect it had on him earlier, so he keeps it quick.

After Blake is sure that Adam is stretched enough, he removes his fingers, leaning over the bed and Adam's body as he reaches for the still-open drawer, snatching a condom out. Blake lets out an amused hum at the words on the packaging (Ribbed, For Her Pleasure), making a mental note to give Adam shit for it later, before tearing it open and rolling it down his aching erection. Blake slicks himself up and guides his covered cock to rest lightly against Adam's stretched hole, glancing up when he does, and just waits.

After maybe ten seconds of Blake not doing anything, Adam makes a frustrated sound and tries to push back against Blake's dick, whining when Blake just pulls back slightly and chuckles at him. Adam glares up at the man.

"Damnit, Blake! Are you gonna fuck me or not?" Adam asks, irritation coloring his tone.

"All you had to do was ask," Blake teases as he applies firm pressure and allows his cock to push past the ring of muscle.

Adam groans as Blake slides in to the hilt, staying there for Adam to recover, and maybe for himself, too. The tight heat is unlike anything he's ever felt before. It's a bit overwhelming.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Adam tells him after a minute.

Blake laughs and pulls back a bit before thrusting all the way back in, testing the metaphorical waters. When Adam only reacts with a pleasured moan, Blake does it again, gradually pulling back more and more, steadily thrusting faster, until they have a good pace going. Adam keeps up a constant flow of noises, moans and half-words and Blake's name jumbling together.

"God, Blake, more, please," Adam babbles, pushing back on Blake's cock fucking into him.

Blake laughs and leans down, pulling Adam into a kiss. It's mostly just teeth clacking together and tongues licking at each other, but Blake doesn't care. He's fucking Adam, something he's wanted for a long time. He just doesn't care. When Blake pulls away from the kiss, Adam makes a high-pitched keening noise, protesting, but Blake pays it no mind. He takes in the image of Adam, his sweaty, disheveled hair, the deep red of his shiny lips that matches the flush on his cheeks, his face totally relaxed and slack-jawed, and Blake thinks he's never seen the man look more beautiful than he does now, in the those of pleasure.

Adam suddenly moans loudly when Blake changes his angle, and the larger man knows he's found Adam's prostate. Blake tries his best to keep the angle, knowing he succeeds for the most part when Adam keeps up a steady litany of moans and praises. Blake sees Adam's cock, laying flat against his stomach and weeping pre-cum, leaving a pool of it just below his navel. Blake wraps his hand around it when he feels himself getting close, his thrusts becoming erratic as he loses his rhythm, and jerks it quickly, the way smoothed by the copious amounts of pre-cum.

It only takes a few tugs on Adam's erection before he's cumming, Adam letting out a jumbled mess of syllables that Blake thinks sounds like his name. When Adam cums, he tightens sporadically around Blake's cock, and the Country artist only lasts a few more thrusts before he's cumming as well, spilling into the condom.

Blake collapses on Adam as they try to catch their breath, sweaty, cum-covered chests moving up and down rapidly. The only sounds in the room are their breathing that slowly calms down. When they've recovered for the most part, Adam speaks.

"Get off me. You're heavy, you overgrown jackass."

Blake laughs and pulls out of Adam carefully, holding the condom in place as he does, before he ties it off and throws it off the side of the bed carelessly, plopping down onto the bed beside Adam and watching in amusement as the rock-star scrunches his nose up. Like a rabbit, Blake thinks idly.

"That's gross. Throw that away! One of us is gonna step on that shit, and knowing my luck, it'll be me," Adam complains, shooting the larger man a glare.

"Later," Blake says, waving his hand dismissively. "Wanna kiss you and cuddle."

Adam snorts and presses his lips to Blake's, the kiss slow and lazy, none of the earlier heat in it. When the kiss ends, Blake goes to pull Adam to his chest, but the smaller man stops him with a firm hand.

"You gonna tell me why you were laughing at me earlier? Don't think I forgot."

Blake laughs again, a grin splitting his face as he pulls Adam to his chest, despite his protests.

"I was always better at Guesstures than you," Blake says, and refuses to say more on the matter.


End file.
